


No Heroes

by Alexisonfire



Category: Breaking Bad, Revolution (TV), The Walking Dead (TV), World War Z (2013)
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, F/M, Gen, Military, Multi, Murder, Other, Prison, Survival, Thriller, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexisonfire/pseuds/Alexisonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're either cut out for this world or you're dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First post also. Just kinda testing the waters. Let me know what you think. I'm still trying to decide the format I want to tell the story in but hopefully you'll be coming back for more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Heroes

There was once a day when I was just like you. I attended Indiana State University. The fucking Sycamores. Only an asshole would name a school after a tree. Anyways, I knew the pre-law program just wasn't who I was. It didn't take me long to find where I belong, The Marines. Ever since I was young, I looked at the heroes of the world, I knew I would be one of those men one day. I knew I would be larger than life.

District China 2020

You can call me Staff Sgt. Ace Maxwell. My company and I have spent a good while out here, searching, fighting, hiding, trying to find an answer to this war we appear to be on the verge of. We've been recently following this smell. I can only describe it to you as burnt meat and trash. Through the trees, a surprise. A big manufacturing company with the name "Ulrich" seems to be the answer we're looking for. I grab my position on the hill as my team begin surrounding the fences. As I look down my scope, I see bodies burning. In the cages, I can see more people, but they aren't people anymore. Just imagine a human with rabies. This man, he's got to be their leader. A guy with a suit, surrounded by a thousand slaves.

(As Ace was scoping the factory, a militia attacked his company from 6 different directions.)

Too much time has already went by. The moment I stand up, a bag gets thrown over my head and a group of men pull me to the ground. One of the men begin speaking to me face to face. Not knowing what he's saying, I force my thumbs through his eye sockets as hard as I can. I feel his side-arm, grab it and follow the sounds of voices as I shoot. I take the bag off of my head and I see 4 men lying dead on the ground. Missing the 5th man, a rifle butt slams the back of my head.

I can't tell you the exact details but in my daze, I see 5 of my men, dead, and the man with the suit. The suit reads "L.Ulrich". His boney fingers grab me by the hair and he snarls at me and jokingly says "See now Mr. Maxwell, we can't have people like you. There will be no heroes."

20 days after, I'm waking up in a prison cell. A guard looks to me and exclaims "Well he has rose from the dead! My names Aaron, and you have fucked up my friend. You're life is here now. You're life is Guantanamo Bay."


End file.
